


flying with you

by luneist



Series: steward!au [2]
Category: I.O.I (Band), NCT (Band), PRISTIN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Asthma, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, i cant actually imagine changbin with a kid, i feel sad to write this, steward!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: felix is immediately comforted when he reunites with his husband and son.





	flying with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) second part of the steward!au is here! i decided to write this based on one of busycabincrew's videos (theirs is a mothers' day special vid), and originally, the part on asthma wasnt added in but i decided to add it in, since i can write frm my exp. enjoy!  
> kudos & comments are appreciated!

one little voice in his head tells him to stay at home and take care of woosung, and he replies to it mentally, telling the voice that he just wants to stay home and wrap his little child in his arm, watch the little guy fall asleep and make sure he's all safe & sound. but work is important, and felix takes it very seriously. there have been more flights he had to go on for the past month, and his heart hurts every time he leaves. 

it had been about a year since felix & changbin married, and the couple had adopted a child from the orphanage. his name was woosung, and his previous parents had passed away. no words needed, felix fell in love when he saw woosung and even tried to drag changbin with him to the orphanage. the older guy was so tired but also happy when felix was, and he surprised the younger guy by adopting woosung. and that's how they had their own family.

bad thing was that woosung had asthma, and it wasn't just something baby. it was pretty severe, and he had to be on medication at all times. one time, felix & changbin even had to rush him to the hospital because poor boy came to them, shaking, in the middle of the night, crying and muttering broken words. felix had requested medication for woosung when they went to the hospital, and skipped work just to stay with his son for the next few days. 

now, woosung was crying again, because he didn't want his father to leave him. of course, changbin would be him and could bring him out to explore the world, but the little boy needed both his fathers. felix hated it whenever woosung did that, because his heart would shatter and the guiltiness would surge into him, hitting him hard. it gets even worse when woosung starts coughing and wheezing, then getting into one of his asthma attacks and changbin has to use the inhaler on their child. 

"it's okay, baby. daddy will just be gone for a few days. it's not that long, alright? i will promise to bring you soft toys & snacks back home!"

woosung shakes his head and changbin sighs silently, hoisting the former on his lap. woosung was starting to cough, and felix felt the wave of worry starting to surge into him. he knows that changbin has woosung's medication in his hands at any time, but like every other parent, he can't help but worry. they try to calm woosung down, with changbin talking quietly to the little boy and felix holding his hands, wiping his tears away. 

they both let out a sigh of relief when woosung falls asleep, and changbin goes to put the little boy in his bed. the couple stands by their child's bed, watching in silence as woosung's breathing calms down, and he falls into a deep trance. changbin notices how felix is hanging his head low, and that his hands are shaking a little, and immediately knows that he needs to hug his husband, so he does.

"hey, don't cry. it's not your fault alright?" 

felix doesn't believe changbin's words, despite the fact that they were basically a married couple. he feels like it's his fault that those tears roll down woosung's face every time, although the asthmatic child did nothing wrong, and did nothing to deserve his father leaving him for work ; he feels like he should be the one who's suffering, and woosung should be the one who's enjoying life that's full of happiness and love ; he feels like he's being a bad father, a bad parent, for just leaving his baby boy like that. 

"come on, don't always do this. it's not your fault, really. like, for real, hun." 

he raises his head after a while and locks eyes with changbin, and the ceo kisses him on the forehead. the corner of his lips curl up into a small smile, filled with both sadness and gratefulness. felix is sad that woosung is in such a terrible state, but he's grateful that changbin is always here to support him. a small box of tissues sits by woosung's bedside table and grabs it to wipes his tears, throwing it into the small bin.

"that's my baby. now, don't worry so much. i will take care of woosung while i'm at work. just focus, and don't think of the negative, alright?"

"i will."

it's changbin's turn to smile, and his smile is stretching from ear to ear when felix's response satisfies him. the ceo walks the steward out to the front door, leaving a short but sweet kiss for the last time in a few days on the latter's soft lips before watching his husband disappear, luggage trailing behind him as he walks.

.

they all know that woosung has problems which leads to felix's unhappiness, so the other 6 of them all jump forward on felix when they are in the kitchen, and it is proven beyond any doubt that some of the things have been knocked over. he laughs a little and they pull away, crowding around felix. everyone is here again, on the same flight to japan, and felix is grateful for it. this group of friends are the best thing he could ever asked for, and they make up a big part of his life. 

"how's little woosung? is he doing okay?" 

daehwi speaks up first after a long, tense round of silence. the experienced steward had 2 children - jaein and jaesung. they were brothers & sisters that got abandoned by their parents when they merely newborns. jaein was a year older than jaesung, and was the older sister between two of them. woosung had met jaesung, who was the same age as him, then met jaein when the two couples sat down together for lunch. felix learnt that jaesung had asthma when he was much more younger and when it was much more dangerous for small him, and daehwi had gave him advice on what to do. 

"kind of. he came to me last night again, telling me he couldn't breathe and i gave him his medication. cried a lot just now and started coughing when i was preparing to leave, but changbin managed to calm him down and put him to sleep. guess he's in safe hands now."

"heh, you make it sound like you don't have trust in changbin."

"how extra, chenle."

they laugh and a pout forms on chenle's face, and felix thinks he looks like a duck. it's always these 6 people who can cheer him up and lighten his heavy, sad mood at all times. their little chit-chat session before the passengers board makes him contented, and felix feels like his worries are put away whenever the laughter escapes his throat heartily.

"come on, it's boarding time. you can stay in the kitchen, felix. we will go out to welcome them."

"daehwi, it's fi-"

"-just stay there, don't argue with me." 

it can't be helped, and the australian steward leans back and whips out his phone to text changbin.

**felix**

how's woosung? have you two went out already?

**changbin**

Yeah, we're boarding now, actually. He's really excited because I bought him an ice cream cone while waiting to board. No coughs or wheezing up till now. Don't worry, I'll take care of him.

**felix**

alright then, hope you two have fun!! please remember that he needs his medication all the time

**changbin**

Got it, babe. Be safe, have fun too. Love you.

 

yes, it's weird that changbin didn't tell felix which country he's flying to, because the ceo had been caught up in work for the past few days and only went to sleep hours after felix did. they didn't have much time to talk in the morning too, since changbin had to rush back to the company for meetings and impromptu discussions. it had been days of felix with woosung, facetiming changbin so that their little child wouldn't cry. then at night it would be small talks which didn't have the main point in it, then changbin doing his work and the steward getting rest. it was also weird and dangerous for changbin to bring woosung out, but they couldn't possibly leave their child alone. especially when he needed both his fathers to feel happy.

felix doesn't think much and helps ten and kyulkyung with the inspection when they return, and then goes to do a safety check for the business class passengers while somi does one for the first-class passengers. 

.

meal time comes quickly, and felix insisted on doing duty, so daehwi let him serve the first-class passengers, since there were lesser people in the cabin. he pushes the food cart through the lane, stopping at the first passenger. the duty is pretty easy and smooth, since their airlines only offer 3 choices of food, and felix is experienced enough to know how to maintain the balance of food choices in the cart.

the steward is halfway through the cabin when he hears two familiar voices, which makes his eyebrow quirk up and almost forget to give the passenger with matted red hair who was staring at both him and the food. felix gives her his profuse apologies and makes his way down the lane, serving a few more passengers before his heart melts at the sight in front of him.

it's changbin and woosung who are sitting at the first few rows, with woosung hugging changbin's hand with his own small one. he reaches them but they don't notice, so he asks them what they want and laughs when the shocked expression is imprinted on his husband's face and when woosung lets go of his father's hand, clapping excitedly. felix leans over and pats his head so that woosung doesn't disturb the other passengers, and ruffles his hair. 

"you didn't tell me that you were going to be working on this flight."

"well, you didn't tell me that you were going to be board on this flight with woosung." 

changbin gives felix a shrug and the latter gives them their meals, already knowing what they prefer. he watches woosung happily rip open the package of the kids' meal that he had hidden in the food cart, and his lips curl up into a smile. 

"i will see you guys later, okay? changbin, call me when you arrive at the hotel. then i will meet you there." 

"yea, of course. love you, baby." 

the steward smiles and gives both of them a kiss on their forehead quickly and silently, grateful that there were no other passengers in the first few rows, and the passengers behind would be too immersed in their own things to be bothered. he walks back into the kitchen with a smile, and they all eye him warily, but don't say a thing. so felix doesn't as well, and only chit-chats with them.

it's fate that him and changbin met on the plane again, but, with woosung this time round.


End file.
